The Backstories to the Characters from, A New Town
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: Have you ever wondered the stuff that the OCs from A New Town went through before going to Roadside? Now you can. Don't forget to review! It helps.


**You may want to know some of the characters from my story,' The New Town An OC insert story,' backstories. I will give you those backstories. In this chapter, you will learn of Jack's backstory. Next will be Jonathan's, then Mark's. I will do the OCs that you all entered backstories too. If you wish to, you can tell me a couple of things so that I get the story done a little bit of how you want it. I hope that's cool. Now, to the backstory.**

Jack, wasn't a normal kid. He went to school like everyone else, and he enjoyed being with friends too. Yet something made him different. He had 5 siblings. A sister around his age, two younger brothers, and two older brothers. He never liked his life. He had thought of Suicide before, but never has been that desperate. He's depressed a lot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack

Another day. I sat down. Why? I never knew. Kids at school always saying I'm different. Being mean to me all the time. I pretty much didn't have a life. I never knew what to do. Those kids always making fun of me. We were one of the only human families in town. I had some animal friends, but most of everyone always wanted to pound my face in. Was I that horrible? I never knew. Always I never knew. I never knew. I was always there. Just an outcast. Never would I be a normal person. I looked at my uncompleted school project. Yeesh, I never wanted to do that, but I had to. Right now, that was my purpose. Maybe one day, I would help people. I never knew what to do, and that's why I'm running away. No one cares about me so why stay? Why stay? I didn't want to bring anything. I just wanted to go. I stepped up on my windowsill when my door burst open.

"Hi Mom," I said. She didn't say a word. I looked outside. There was a giant fire. I gasped. I opened my windowsill and jumped out. I ran. The train station in sight.

"JACK!" Someone yelled. It was Jimmy, one of my little brothers. I ran up to him.

"It's okay," I said. I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. I was going to get him out of here. I ran for the train station. Tons of other people were running to the train station. I just had to get him out of there. I set him down in front of the train station.

"You need to go," I said. "Get on the train."

"But," he said.

"Just go. I'll try to get back." I ran to my house. I saw fire here and there. I wanted to save at least Tyler, my other younger brother. I skidded in front of my house. Tyler was just standing there, looking up to the clouds. I couldn't blame him. I picked him up. He yelled.

"Tyler it's me," I assured him. He calmed down. I ran to the Train Station. I set him down next to Jimmy. He was still standing there.

"I need both of you to get in the train," I told them.

"But Jack," they both said," what about you?" I looked down.

"I don't know, but I need you to get out of here, okay? Get to another town. I may not meet up with you, but you have to, understand?" They were both nine, so it was hard on them.

"Okay Jack," they both said. They ran up to me and hugged my legs. I bent down and gave them a hug. I was seventeen at the time. It was January of 2014. I ran off. I ran to the Town Hall. I burst open the door. The mayor was sitting there.

"We have to evacuate!" He stood up.

"I'm tired of your crap Jack," he said.

"But I'm right!"

"You are, but you still don't follow the rules EVER. I'm fed up."

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

"No, I don't. I banish you from this town."

"I don't care! We need to leave, now!"

"No, you do."

"Your crazy," I said. I ran out of the door. I saw the train take off. I saw my house in flames. Screaming came from all around. I ran to the train station. I saw the train go off. I couldn't do anything. I sat down on the ground. The flames behind me.

"JACK!" Someone called. I got up and looked behind me. It was... my older brother.

"Tom?" He ran up to me.

"Where is Tyler and Jimmy?"

"There gone," I said.

"WHAT!?"

"They're on the train," I said. "I got them out of here." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"What happened to sis, mom, dad, and Randy?" He looked down.

"They're... gone. No longer with us." I started crying. He patted me on the back. A train screeched up. The door opened and a monkey was sitting in the conductor's seat.

"Come on!" He said.

"Where's this train headed?" I asked.

"To Roadside," he said," does that even matter in a time like this?"

"I guess not." I ran up to the train and got on. My brother was about to when a hand grabbed him.

"Your not going nowhere," the voice said. It was the mayor.

"Just go Jack," he said.

"You heard the man!" The monkey said. The door closed. The last I saw of my brother. A big fire started in the train station the second the train left. I sat down. I looked around. Many people were sitting around. They looked at me. I just looked down and started crying a bit. I didn't care what they thought. I didn't CARE!

**There's Jack's Backstory. Isn't interesting (Maybe)? So, next is Jonathan's backstory. I'll see you later for that chapter!**

**Jack**


End file.
